


Lúcifairo (WIP)

by Aurandel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Lore-Friendly, Poetry, Quenya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurandel/pseuds/Aurandel
Summary: A poem that serves as a summary of my upcoming work.
Kudos: 6





	Lúcifairo (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is finished, but the page will be updated with more information, hence "(WIP)".

Nánë ve nyári yárë,  
Élë ve Váli válë.  
Ánina Vardan Íþë,  
Mánev' Eänna túlë.

Andavë Héru nampë,  
Cuitala Minya Cálë.  
Mórë i Yára turnë,  
Canta ve híni cílë.

Oryanë minna hellë,  
Ortanë Quendi lornë.  
'Éla!' ron évë hólë,  
Caryar elenna pélë.

Cávë aressi rimbë,  
Míri 'lanótë tyarnë.  
Yávë yo lótë háþë,  
Lúco 'na fairë ólë.

* * *

Teldavë Ondolindë,  
Onyanë mandë hínë.  
Cénëo essë cávë,  
Sívë i arta ñillë.

Mén' Eärendil andë,  
Túl' Aurandel aryë.  
Yantanë hínen ilmë,  
Mittala Silmarillë.

Ramnyanë Vingelótë,  
Nahtië cotsi ñúlë.  
Calyala Númenórë,  
Tenn' Atalantë lúmë.

Arda i Héru cúnë,  
Ráno i mírë ólë.  
Hínë Amanna randë,  
Élë hröarya lencë.

* * *

Ránë i Helda Cálë,  
Cánë i Halda Nárë.  
Melya i Mardan ámë,  
Canta i Héru ánë.

Hairë yo ñairë lendë,  
Cestala Nárë vendë.  
Anyanë tolda mendë,  
Lantëan Almarendë.

Túlië ló tarassë  
Hírië sí alassë  
Nárë yo Cálë rissë  
Eryanet imbë lissë

Túlë i Hildi Lúmë,  
Héru i véru cánë.  
Ólet an' élu airë,  
Pélë ve péru oirë.


End file.
